While I'm Away
by cadywise
Summary: Itachi needs someone to take care of his pet the best person he can think of is his brother who isn't too pleased about it at all. Well why wouldn't he be, having to take care of a dog all weekend...wait a second that dog is no dog. LEMON LEMON!SASUNARU!


**WARNING!! YAOI as in boyxboy Don't like don't read. I am not responsible for the terrible things that might happen to you if you choose to read it. Tissue may be needed. **

**Disclaimer: Once again Naruto cannot be mine Sasuke would kill me if he was, the lucky bastard.**

**Hey yagaho Cadywise here again with another oneshot for yah. Yeah I know I should be typing up that story and not doing other things but so life go. I had a dream, a dream that one day yaoi would be in the minds and hearts of every living soul, a dream that I will make real even if it takes my entire summer. Yeah anyway I'm rambling on about stupid crap so…yeah…umm…enjoy? Yeah that. Happy reading.**

**ONWARDS!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXS&NXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An annoyed sigh echoed through the empty room as the raven leaned back in his arm chair. The day had been particularly annoying for him. He had been running up and down the building trying to finalize documents from each department. The phones never stayed on the hooks for more than a minute and the highly annoying secretaries he had about the place took every opportunity to enter his private domain and frustrate him further. Not to mention those idiots from the other company had come over, yet again, trying to make some deal with his company which he refused, yet again. That wasted a good two hours of his time.

He cradled his head in his hand when he felt the start of a migraine. The workers had already left hours ago but being the vice president of the Uchiha Corps he had duties to attend to, and unfortunately for him those duties were carried out way into the night. He looked over at the scattered papers he had all over his desk, oh yeah the migraine was here. He spun the chair around and faced the large glass window overlooking the entire city of Tokyo. He loved the view; it gave him the feeling of being king of it all. Which was what he always aspired to be.

Sighing again he lifted himself from the chair and dragged his dead beat self over to the wine cabinet. He reached for the bottle containing the deep red liquid and a poured himself a full glass. Raising it to his lips he took the first sip and instantly melted to the feeling of the hot liquid dripping down his throat. He dropped himself into the corner chair with both his arms hanging over the sides. He was almost drifting off to sleep when the unpleasant sound of his cell ringing shook him out of his peace.

"Damn", he reluctantly got up from the chair and walked back over to his desk.

"Hello" he took another swing from his glass.

"Hello little brother."

"Itachi what'd yah want? You know the whole point of you going away for a business trip is so that I don't have to hear your bastard of a voice."

"So cruel. I have a favor to ask of you."

He could hear the amusement in his brother's voice, "I refuse." He chugged the rest of the wine down and carelessly placed the glass on the desk.

"You haven't even heard the request as yet young one."

"Does it even matter?" he shoveled threw some of the papers to recover an envelope he need to mail.

"Just do it, or you'll regret it when I get back."

Sasuke stopped for a second and thought it over. He could not do the job and enjoy his freedom for the next 5 days without his brother controlling his every movement but suffer a faith worse than death when the devil returned. Or he could just do the damn job and get it off his chest.

Itachi one, Sasuke zero.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I have a pet that needs to be taken care of while I'm away on business. I need you to feed it for me."

"What the fuck. Since when did you have a pet and why the hell do I have to do it?!" he threw himself into the chair forcing it to push back a few inches due to the force.

"You are the only one a trust in my house little one."

"Call me little again and I swear-"

"Shush I don't have time for this. Get over to my apartment, my pet may need…feeding right about now. "

"Yeah yeah whatever. What sort of food does it eat?"

"You'll know when you get there."

A snort was heard from Sasuke.

"And little brother, be gentle."

The soft click signaled the end of connection and Sasuke shoved his phone deep into his pocket while scanning the area for his car keys. He grabbed them and headed for the elevator. Impatient as he was he begun his torture on the poor elevator button mentally cursing the lift for not moving at his preferred speed. A few seconds later there was the sound of the 'ding' and the 

silver door opened slowly granting the sulking raven entrance. Once inside he quickly pushed the 'basement' button and leaned against the cold walls of the rectangular box.

This was one of the times when being on the top floor was a bother. He had checked his watch three times before the door of the elevator finally opened to reveal an underground parking lot. He rushed forward towards his car and pressed the alarm when he was close enough to it. He jammed the key into the ignition and raced to the other side of town.

Destination: Uchiha Itachi's hell hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS&Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took him a little over 20 minutes to get to the house. It was in a secluded area up in the hills basically screaming 'rich man'. Sasuke had turned off the car but was still sitting in it gazing at the monstrous building ahead. He himself lived in a well-off building but he refused to live in a house. What was the point in having so much space for once person? The fact was he hated that empty feeling. He didn't have anyone to share his fortune with and going home to a completely empty and silent building would not make things any happier. He had no idea how Itachi did it. Maybe it was the pet.

"Speaking of pet," he grumbled to himself.

He came out of the car into the cool night and went up to the front door unlocking it with the spear key his brother gave him.

The sound of the door opening echoed through the entire house making Sasuke shiver from the eeriness of it all. The pitch black surrounding wasn't helping the situation either. For all he knew this could be a trap. His brother was not capable of taking care of another living organism. He pushed the door closed and headed towards the stairs.

"Where the hell am I going to find the creature anyway?" he mumbled to himself when he had made it to the second floor. "Damn I don't even know the name. Well might as well check in his bedroom first."

He turned in the direction of the master bedroom and made his way across the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard soft whimpering sounds fill the silence of the hollow space. He continued slowly towards the door. With each step the sounds grew louder and louder not to mention clearer. He finally stopped in front of the door and reached for the knob as if in slow motion. With a small push the door swung open.

"Holy fuck" Sasuke was completely and utterly shocked. Uchihas were never suppose to be shocked and if by some miracle they were they sure as hell weren't suppose to show it. The complete opposite of what Sasuke was right now. Eyes popping out of his sockets, mouth open jaw dropped almost touching the floor. Not very Uchiha like at all but who could blame him 

really. There in front of him was a teen, no more than eighteen, sitting naked on the floor next to his brother's bed. Covered in what appeared to be sweat and dried semen and his blond locks wild and ruffled. There was an orange collar around the kid's neck connected to a jeweled chain that was securely tied around the bed post. His hands were bound behind his back by orange ribbons and he was panting heavily due to the gag ball that was in his mouth. To further Sasuke's shock, he noticed that the kid was sprouting an erection for all to see and was rubbing himself against the bed as some means of pleasure.

"_What the fuck does Itachi do in the house?" _Sasuke questioned the sanity of his older brother.

The occupant of the room slowly looked over at the door with big, bright as the clear summer sky, eyes. Sasuke stood frozen at the spot when he locked eyes with the boy. He had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen; he couldn't help but get lost in them. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when the boy closed his eyes to focus on the heat of his body. Another whimper filled the silence and Sasuke snapped out of his daze. He rushed over to the boy and knelt beside him.

"Jesus, what has he done to you?" he said while releasing the chain from the bed and undoing the knots of the ribbons.

When he finally unlatched the gag a trail of saliva made its way down the kid's chin making him look even sexier than he already was. The blond slowly lifted his lids to look into the ones of the person who released him and found them very familiar.

"I-Itachi-san?" the boy asked while tackling him to the ground.

"Shit kid, what's wrong with you and do I really look like that asshole?" he responding highly irritated by the boy's confusion.

He hated being mistaken for his brother but that aside he finally realized that the blond was still securely attached to him.

"Oi, did you hear me? I said I'm not Itachi."

The blond only seemed to tighten his grip on the older man."That's ok, you'll do fine," he whispers in his ear.

"What the hell, get- **what the fuck are you doing**?!"

Without warning Naruto began to grind his naked crotch against Sasuke's clothed one.

"You were sent here right?" the kid moaned out all the while not stopping his actions. Sasuke could feel the heat from the boy's body burn past his clothes.

"Will you help me?" he asked again, his bright blue eyes looked pleadingly into midnight dark ones.

"W-with what?" that was probably a stupid question to ask, it was pretty clear what the kid wanted help with but the constant rubbing of his crotch wasn't helping him think straight.

"_Shit I'm getting too into this" _

"No matter how many times I c-come it's…ngh..never enough."

An evil smirk graced the pale face, "I'll help you then."

He placed his hands on the younger one's chest and gently pushed him off.

"You have to get me interested first."

With the green light Naruto reached down and began the task of unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. He pushed aside the flaps and looked down at the black boxers. There was already a small bulge present. With slightly nervous hands Naruto placed his hand against the bulge.

"It's hot." He stated before continuing.

He slowly began to rub his palm in circles making the small bulge grow to full size, earning a deep moan from Sasuke. His face lit up like a Christmas tree loving the sound that past those pink lips. He moved his hands to the waistband of the boxers and slowly tugged them down revealing a hard cock standing straight up.

"Oh my god you're so huge," he said licking his lips.

His small hands grabbed unto the shaft and began to stoke it in and up and down motion. Naruto leaned down closer to Sasuke's groin and blow against the area causing Sasuke to gasp softly and his cock to jump in excitement. His little tongue darted out to lick the tip of the head. Sasuke couldn't resist moaning at the site before him. The little blond boy was licking at his penis like a kitty sucking from its mother and the tongue felt so hot pressed against him.

"Mmm you taste so good", the teen stated and continued to lick at the cock, pre-cum soon started to form and flow over.

He used his finger to scoop up a small bit of the pre-cum then placed it his mouth sucking at it, rapping his tongue around it and moaning like a cheap whore. 

"Sooo good. I want more," the kid leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of the shaft before pulling it into his mouth. Sasuke immediately grabbed hold of the boy's head burying his fingers in the blond locks.

Naruto pushed down on the cock taking it all in. He hummed, sending shivers all over the older one's body. Swirling his tongue over the tip he started to bob his head. The grip of Sasuke's hand tightened when he felt teeth graze his shaft. Without realizing he was controlling the movements of the blond teen.

"Mmgf..mmm," Naruto moaned around Sasuke whose hands were pushing him down to the point where he almost gagged.

The hot coil in Sasuke's stomach was becoming more and more unbearable as he got closer and closer to his release. With two hands on top of Naruto's head he willed the boy to move at a faster pace.

Naruto gasped when the taste of hot liquid graced his tongue. He greedily swallowed it all before removing the now flaccid penis from his mouth. His tongue pushed out to lick his wet lips of any traces of semen.

"Not bad kid," he gave his all famous smirk when he regained his composure. "I can help you now."

He pulled the blond closer and went straight for his neglected member causing the other to shudder at the touch of cold hands on his heated cock.

"Ngh…s-stop."

"You want me to stop?" he was smirking yet again.

"No ahh."

Sasuke continued to stroke the pink shaft as the boy moaned from pleasure.

His body had reached another level of need he needed to be complete he was desperate for the feeling.

"I need m-more…please," he whimpered against the pale chest.

"Please what?" Sasuke smirked enjoying the power he had over the blond.

"P-please," he said again not capable of saying complete sentences in his cloudy state of mind.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is you want."

Naruto rocked his hips against Sasuke and moaned like a cheap whore.

"Please p-put it in me. I-I need it in me."

Bingo, but Sasuke wasn't done having fun yet.

"What do you want in you?" he gently pushing the boy on his back and opened his legs revealing a breathtaking view of quivering and slick pink entrance. The site almost made Sasuke drool and he saw the involuntary movements it made practically begging for something to enter into its tight hot cavern. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation.

"I want that in me," Naruto's eyes were glazed over and focused on the bid thick rod that had yet to find release. "Put it in me p-please. I can't take it anymore. I want that hard cock buried deep inside me."

This was usually the time when the stoic Uchiha pulled himself together and walked away leaving the other in a state of pure wanting but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take the idiot up on his offer.

"Keep you legs open," he commanded, his deep voice sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

Naruto did as he was told and pulled his feet up against his chest further more exposing himself to the sex god above him.

"Quickly," he moaned once seeing the huge cock positioned at his backside.

The Uchiha smirked when the kid made an attempt to impale himself.

"Impatient aren't we?"

Though Sasuke was impressed with how well he was holing back at the moment. He really really wanted to slam right into the boy's heat and pound into him until he melted but he was holding back like a good little Uchiha should, never showing eagerness to the public. The tip of his shaft rubbed against the boy's entrance making him moan out in need. Sasuke couldn't wait anymore, that last moan took him over the edge and with one swift movement he thrust deep into the heat and hissed at the pure bliss of it all.

The sudden intrusion forced Naruto to gasp and arch his back as his prostate was attacked dead on.

"Oh God..Nghh..so…hah…big. It f-feels sooo…mmm...good."

Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in earning another loud and desperate moan from the blond beneath him. He increased the speed of his thrusts and the strength when Naruto begged for him to go faster and harder.

"Shit, you're so hot and tight you're pulling me in so good," he thrust inside again feeling the blond push against him forcing his cock to go deeper.

"G-go faster, I want it harder…nmm-ore, more more," the little slut was reaching out towards Sasuke like a child that wanted to be lifted.

Sasuke grabbed the chain that connected to the collar and pulled at it forcing Naruto to sit upwards in his lap. The blond screamed out in pleasure when Sasuke's penis was pushed even further into him. He swung his arms around the raven's neck and began impaling himself over and over ridding his way to his release.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and leaned back lifting his hips each time the little blond would drop in his lap.

"I-m close," he said almost in a whisper, too caught up in the pleasure that was rushing through his body. He took one hand from around Sasuke's neck and grabbed his own member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt his stomach tighten even further and knew he was about to come.

"Q-quick…ngh..tell me yo-your name,"

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to register what was being said. It was only then he realized he was doing a kid without him even knowing his name.

"Sasuke," he moaned out, he was close as well.

A broken nod was all Sasuke saw as indication that his response was heard. He then heard a sharp intake of breath before Naruto screamed his name as he came all over their stomachs. He didn't stop riding though, he wanted Sasuke to have his release but in a swift movement the raven pulled out of the boy and spun him around so that his butt was facing him. Then pushed him down on all fours and with one strong thrust he pushed himself back into the blond.

Naruto screamed as he was once again penetrated with that big rod and could feel himself getting aroused again. He pushed himself back unto Sasuke willing him to completion.

"Sa-sauke I'm getting ha-ard again," the blond confessed.

"Good."

Sasuke placed his hand under the other's stomach and helped him thrust down unto his shaft while his other went to fondle his balls. They moved together as they made their way to their second release. Naruto's arms were trembling as he felt those cold hands run up and down his heated member. He groaned when he felt the slick digits push against the tip almost as if wanting the finger to be swallowed by the mouth. His body was feeling so much pleasure it was almost unbearable. Only one person in the world could make him feel this way and sadly that person was not in the country at the moment but the substitute he got was just as good.

"F-fuck, I'm going to come again," he whimpered grabbing hold of the carpet tearing the fabric a little.

"M-me too," came a breathless reply.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and with a broken moan of Sasuke's name, white warm liquid shot out into Sasuke's hand and splattered unto the carpet below. The muscles around Sasuke's cock spasm and with a final grunt he released his hot seed deep within the blond's body.

Naruto's arms finally gave way and his chest collided with the ground with his butt stuck in the air. Sasuke caught his breath and slowly pulled out of the boy watching as the semen flow from the pink mouth and down the other's legs. He left Naruto there on the floor in favor of the bed. Once he sat down a ringing sound came from his pants, which was discarded over in the corner of the room. He walked over and grabbed them to search for the ringing device. He pulled out his phone a few seconds later.

"What?" he knew who it was and he was hoping it wasn't.

"Why so angry?" Sasuke knew his brother was smirking on the opposite side of the line and he was glad he couldn't see it.

"Is there some reason you called?" he growled into the phone.

"I just wanted to find out how that favor was coming along."

"It went"

"Oh really, did you feed him enough?"

"Fuck you."

A deep chuckle was heard from the other line, "Let me speak to him."

Sasuke handed over the phone to the boy still on the floor.

"Hello" he answered half asleep. "Itachi-san" he immediately perked up and sat up straight. "Yep I was…Uhh yeah he did…Itachi-san, when will you be back? Ok see you then." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Sasuke.

"Itachi-san says that you have to take care of me until he gets back," he said with a bright smile on his face.

Sasuke's response was a growl as he pulled on his boxers and lay down on the bed. Naruto hesitated for a bit before crawling over towards the bed. Feeling a gaze directed to him Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to see blue ones looking into his.

"What?"

"Can I sleep next to you?" he asked shyly.

Sasuke shifted on the bed so that the Naruto could slip in next to him. The blond put his head on the other's chest and sighed. He was soon sleeping like a little kid curled up next to its mother while Sasuke ran his hand in golden locks. It took awhile for him to fall asleep his mind was still running over what had happened a few minutes ago then he realized…

"Shit, I never finished going through those papers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS&Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi-san, who were you calling this late?" a sleepy blond asked from the other side of the bed.

"The care taker for my new pet." He replied pulling the young man closer to him and running his hands along his naked chest.

"Wasn't that suppose to be Sasuke-san?" he gasped when a cold thumb brushed against his nipple.

"Mhmm," He pulled the younger man under him and began the task of adding more red marks on his neck.

"Ngh Itachi-san we just did it a few hours ago-aah."

"Somehow, it's not enough."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXS&NXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DONE!! FINALLY!! Anyhoo, yeah Itachi feels the need to share his…toys with his younger brother. Isn't that brotherly love for yah. Meanwhile he's in Hong Kong screwing the daylights out of his other toy, can you guess who it is? The reason Naruto was all...tied to the bed and all was because of the whole pet thing…and Itachi had sexed him up and left him there for Sasuke to find. Hey, when you buy a present don't you try it out first…no…well I do and you should, suppose it's broken or something or suppose it's so damn good that you don't want to give it away. Then you get to keep it. **

**Yeah well this took awhile to type. I kept jumping from beginning to end to middle the entire time but it should be somewhat decent. Hope you liked it. **

**Naruto: I do not act like that**

**Sasuke: Sure you do, when I drug you up**

**Naruto: When have you ever done that?**

**Sasuke: That's how good the drugs were, you don't even remember.**

**Cadywise: Don't worry Naru-chan. I have photographical evidence. **

**Sasuke: …that's funny I don't remember you anywhere in the room.**

**Cadywise: Yeah you know, you should really invest in curtains. **

**Sasuke: …**

**Cadywise: Anyway, while Sasuke gets curtains leave your reviews. Ja.**


End file.
